finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bronze equipment
.]] '''Bronze Equipment' is a recurring set of equipment, including a full set for armor, helmet, and accessory. It is often the second weakest type of equipment in the game, with Leather Equipment being usually the only weaker set of equipment in each of the games (Final Fantasy VII is an exception to this rule, as the Bronze Bangle is the weakest piece of armor in the game). Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Bronze Gloves' are the only representation of Bronze Equipment in the game and are low-level Gloves. It can be used by Fighter, Ninja, and Knight, and provide 2 Defense and 3 Weight. It could be bought in Melmond. ''Final Fantasy II The first full set of Bronze Equipment includes '''Bronze Armor', Bronze Gloves, Bronze Helm, and Bronze Shield. With the exception of Bronze Armor, they are the second weakest equipment in the game, being bested by the Leather Equipment, and could be bought in Paloom, Bafsk, Salamand, and Poft. The Bronze Armor could be bought only in Salamand. ''Final Fantasy III Only the Bronze Knuckles and Bronze Bracers exist in the game for Bronze Equipment. Bronze Bracers are the weakest arm gear in the game, providing a mere 1 Defense and Magic Defense, and Bronze Knuckles are the weakest fist weapon in the game, providing only 12 attack power. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Bronze Armor', Bronze Breastplate, Bronze Helm, and Bronze Shield make up the Bronze Equipment in this game, and are all the weakest set in the game. All except Bronze Breastplate can be bought in Mythril, and with the exception of Bronze Shield, the others can also be bought in the Dwarven Castle. They all provide less than 3 Defense a piece. ''Final Fantasy V '''Bronze Armor', Bronze Helm, and Bronze Shield are all low-ranked equipment that represent Bronze Equipment. Bronze Armor and Helm are the weakest of their kind, while Bronze Shield is the second weakest, being bested by Leather Shield. They all increase Weight dramatically, and provide little Defense. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Bronze Bangle' is the weakest armor in the game, and is the only Bronze Equipment available. It is also unique in that there are only four available in the game, and cannot be bought or found at all. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- '''Bronze Bangle' is the starting armor in the game and is the only Bronze Equipment available. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- '''Bronze Bangle' is a low-ranked accessory that provides "HP +10%", and when 10 are used in Materia Fusion, boost Max HP by +10%. Bronze Armlet is also a low-ranked accessory that provides "MP +20%", and when 10 are used in Materia Fusion, grants MP +10%. ''Final Fantasy IX List of Bronze Equipment: *'Bronze Helm''' *'Bronze Gloves' *'Bronze Vest' *'Bronze Armor' ''Final Fantasy XI List of Bronze Equipment: *'Bronze Axe''' *'Bronze Axe +1' *'Bronze Hammer' *'Bronze Hammer +1' *'Bronze Mace' *'Bronze Mace +1' *'Bronze Rod' *'Bronze Rod +1' *'Bronze Dagger' *'Bronze Dagger +1' *'Bronze Knife' *'Bronze Knife +1' *'Bronze Knuckles' *'Bronze Knuckles +1' *'Bronze Spear' *'Bronze Spear +1' *'Bronze Zaghnal' *'Bronze Zaghnal +1' *'Bronze Cap' *'Bronze Cap +1' *'Republican Bronze Medal' *'Bronze Harness' *'Bronze Harness +1' *'Bronze Mittens' *'Bronze Mittens +1' *'Bronze Moogle Belt' *'Bronze Subligar' *'Bronze Subligar +1' *'Bronze Leggings' *'Bronze Leggings +1' ''Final Fantasy XII List of Bronze Equipment: *'Bronze Mace''' *'Bronze Shield' *'Bronze Chestplate' *'Bronze Helm' *'Bronze Armor' ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings List of Bronze Equipment: *'Bronze Chestplate''' ''Final Fantasy XIV List of Bronze Equipment: *'Bronze Gladius''' *'Bronze Dagger' *'Bronze Spatha' *'Bronze Spear' *'Bronze War Axe' *'Bronze Labrys' *'Bronze Bardiche' *'Spiked Bronze Labrys' ''Final Fantasy Tactics List of Bronze Equipment: *'Bronze Armor''' *'Bronze Helm' *'Bronze Shield' ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance List of Bronze Equipment: *'Bronze Helm''' *'Bronze Armor' *'Bronze Shield' ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift List of Bronze Equipment: *'Bronze Helm''' *'Bronze Armor' *'Bronze Shield' ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles List of Bronze Equipment: *'Bronze Plate''' *'Bronze Gauntlets' *'Bronze Helm' *'Bronze Belt' ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates List of Bronze Equipment: *'Bronze Sword''' *'Bronze Helm' *'Bronze Sallet' *'Bronze Corslet' *'Bronze Armor' ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The '''Bronze Vest' is the third weakest armor in the game, and can only be used at level 10. It provides 14 Defense and can be bought for 74 gil. The Bronze Sword is the weakest sword in the game, providing 5 attack and costing 52 gil to buy. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The '''Bronze Lance', Bronze Sword, Bronze Helm, and Bronze Corslet are the only instances of Bronze Equipment in the game, both being the weakest of their kind in the game, with Bronze Helm and Bronze Corslet being the second weakest of their kind. ''Final Fantasy Adventure The '''Bronze Helmet', Bronze Shield, and Bronze Armour make up the Bronze equipment in this game, and are the weakest of their type. ''Final Fantasy Legend III The Bronze Staff, Bronze Shield, Bronze Helmet, Bronze Armor, Bronze Glove, and Bronze Shoes are all weak rank piece of equipment found early in the game. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy List of Bronze Equipment: *'Bronze Bangle''' *'Bronze Helm' *'Bronze Armor' ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Bronze Bangle, Bronze Helm, Bronze Chest Plate, and Bronze Armor all make an appearance in this game as level 1 equipment that provide no additional effects. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery Category:Equipment